Finding Prince Charming
by RisingPhoenix89
Summary: Rogue, tired of seeing her ex with another women, decides to find her very own prince. However, he might be closer than she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I hoped I did well. If not, feel free to give advice, but please no flaming. Also, I did not want to do their accents since I doubt I would get it right but I sure everyone has an imagination. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics or the X-Men although I wished I did. That would be awesome.

Chapter 1: What I want

Rogue sat in on the couch in the rec room reading when a frown came across her lips. Bobby had just come in with Kitty, the two holding hands like they were very much in love. She and Bobby had broken up two week ago and all ready he made his relationship with Kitty Pryde public, as if to say that Rogue never mattered in the first place. Rogue rolled her eyes and turned her head from the couple, not will to give them the satisfaction. However, their laughter soon rung in the air and rogue found she was not able to go past her page. In irritation, she got up and headed to her room, people jumping out of the way of the annoyed rogue. Going into her room she slammed the door, sitting on her bed.

Despite what others at Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters thought, Rogue and Bobby's relationship was good after she came back with the cure. He supported her decision and they were as close as ever. When the cure failed Bobby was right there with her, giving more support and helping her control her powers. When her control finally came two months previously at the age of nineteen, no one was happier than Bobby. No, there was no trouble then. The trouble started after everyone found out.

Rogue began show more skin around the Institute, which got more attention from the boys. To say the least, Bobby was not happy and several arguments followed. Soon, Bobby was not around much but Rogue did not think much of it until she went into his bedroom two weeks ago only to find him and kitty rolling around in his sheets. To say she was shocked would be an understatement since she never thought that Bobby or Kitty would betray her. Turns out that they have been fooling around for three weeks before they were caught, and Bobby had the nerve to say that it was Rogue's fault since she never listened to him but Kitty did. Really!?

After that, Bobby and Kitty were everywhere together, while Rogue tried to either put up with it with a strong face or run off when it became too much. A stray tear fell from her face just thinking about it but it was quickly wiped away.

'I will not cry,' she thought, trying to be tough.

Who was she kidding? Truth was, she still wanted Bobby despite what happened between them, but could he really go back with her? It wasn't her fault that they broke up but they could give it another chance right? Still thinking about it Rogue left her room to go get something to eat for lunch.

-----------

Remy Lebeau, better known as Gambit, was not the one to care so much for a girl. Other than his ex-wife, Belladonna, no other girl has ever held is heart, which is until he came to Xavier's and met his angel. Rogue was different from the others since she was the only teen to not throw themselves at him when he first came five months previously. He would talk to her in passing, but he could tell that she was not completely interested in him, but he did tell her about his life and the things that happened between him and Belladonna. Rogue was sympathetic to Remy and never judged him for his actions. After a while the two became friends, but Remy craved for more, but Rogue's boyfriend, "the Ice boy," didn't like that. So, Remy hid his feelings while Rogue continued to have a fairy romance with Drake. However, Remy soon noticed that not all was good in that relationship. When she could control her abilities, more and more boys began to compete for attention and Bobby Drake was not happy about it. They drifted apart, and Remy saw the ice cube hanging around the kitty cat more and more. When Rogue discovered the two together, Remy saw his girl shatter. Sure, she put up a brave front, but Remy, with his empathy, could pick up her pain from the other side of the mansion. In the past two weeks, he has barely seen her and when he does, she completely ignores everything around her or just retreat back to her room. Remy sighed as he thought about how badly Rogue is hurt because of Drake.

'My prays have been answered' Remy thought when Rogue came into the kitchen. She did not notice him, instead heading straight for the refrigerator. Remy could feel the pain rolling off of her, literally suffocated him. Taking a deep breath, he addressed her.

"Hi, _chere_! I haven't seen you in ages. You look beautiful as always." Remy smiled at Rogue but she looked up at him, simply nodded and returned to her look for food. A frown made its way on Remy's lips as Rogue carried a freshly made sandwich to the table where he sat and ate without so much as looking at him.

"You know_ cher_, your sandwich isn't going to disappear if you look up," Remy said. A smirk soon found its way onto his face as Rogue looked up at him with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just a little hungry," said Rogue, wiping the mayo from her face.

Remy's heart soared to see her smiling at him (the only person to do it so far was Logan) and continued to get her to speak.

"It's okay. The beautiful are allowed to do anything they want," Remy said.

Rogue rolled her eyes, attitude coming off of her in waves. "Cajun, there is no point in you trying to be so charming."

"I'm not trying to be charming. Remy just telling the truth. He can't help it if women flock to him" Remy gave wicked grin at Rogue and she rolled her eyes again as the Cajun talked in third person.

"Sometimes I think you just like to hear yourself talk."

"Oh no, you found me out! I guess I should do something else to "charm" people, huh?"

Rogue laughed and Remy couldn't be happier to see her smile and laugh like old times. She was about to say something when two people came in, laughing at some joke.

"Kitty said that she and Bobby are still going strong. No surprise there," said one girl one Remy did not know by name.

The other girl, however, was Dazzler who he only knew because he always had to let her down gently when she came on to him.

"Of course they're going," she said in an obnoxious voice, "Did you really think that Bobby was going to stay with that Mississippi trash." The two girls laughed until they noticed who was in the kitchen. Rogue's smile was now gone and she looked like she might cry. Getting up from her chair, Rogue walked quickly from the kitchen, likely to her room.

While the first looked regretful, Dazzler merely shrugged and gave Remy a seductive smile. "Hi, Remy," she said, trying to be as sexy has she could.

Remy gave her a smirk before saying with coldness that did not match the smile, "Dazzler, go to hell."

While Dazzler jaw dropped, Remy quickly got up and ran after Rogue.

------------------

Author's Notes:

So that's my first story. What did you think? Did Scorpio do good? Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics or the X-Men although I wished I did. That would be awesome.

Chapter 2: Enter Psylocke

Betsy Braddock walked down the hallway, whistling a tune has she made her way to her best friends room. Her date with Warren Worthington III (yes, she was dating a third!), also known as Angel, had gone great, and she could not wait to tell Rogue. Her smile fell slightly when she thought about her best friend. Rogue had gone through a tough time for the past two weeks since her and Bobby broke up and Betsy has been trying her hardest to get the girl out of her funk. Ever since Betsy was allowed to join the X-Men after the Alcatraz incident, several people were not accepting of her, especially Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake who had seen her with the Brotherhood. Rogue, however, had accepted saying that everyone deserved a second chance. The two soon became fast friends, and Rogue had even arranged for Betsy to date Warren when he visited the X-Men last month, who was very accepting of her as well, even though she had tried to kill his father, giving her basically the same speech Rogue had given her. She quickly considered Rogue like a sister, so to see her so sad over her good for nothing boyfriend who couldn't keep in his pants, was upsetting to her.

Taking a deep breath, Betsy happily opened the door, about to gush about her date the night before, when she was met with a strange sight. Rogue was laid across her bed crying into her pillow, while Gambit rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her. As Betsy came closer, she could her phrases like "don't let them get to you" or "they're the trash _chere._"

"What's going on?"

Remy jumped and turned to look at Betsy with his red on black eyes.

"Dammit Psylocke, you don't sneak up on people like that," he said in a loud whisper.

Betsy raised her eyebrows has she said, "Didn't think that it was possible to sneak up on the great Remy Lebeau."

Remy did not answer right away but turned to Rogue who was still crying. "How was your date with Angel?"

Betsy was about to answer when a thought came to her. "How did you know about my date with Warren?"

It was Remy's turn to raise his eyebrows has he let out a hollow laugh, "Are you kidding me, Wings have been talking about nonstop since he came here this morning to visit."

"Wings?" said Betsy, sitting in the desk chair.

"New nickname. You like?"

"Not really."

"Well, a swing and a miss then. I can come up with something better. Angel is too obvious to me."

Rogue raised her head and said, "Are you guys done? I kind of want to be left alone."

Betsy ignored her and turned to Remy and asked, "What happened now?"

Before Rogue could say something to her, Remy spoke up, "Dazzler and some other girl talking crap about her again."

"Again?" asked Rogue looking between Remy and Betsy, "They've talked like that about me before?"

"Of course not, _chere_. Everybody loves ya," said Remy as he and Betsy did not make eye contact with her.

"Swamp rat if you don't talk now, I will personally see to it that children will not be in your future," said Rogue menacingly.

"That's the Roguey I know and love."

"Swamp Rat!" Rogue shouted getting up from the bed while Remy backed away.

"Rogue it doesn't matter what Alison and Lila Cheney said about you, they are just jealous about the male attention you get. Don't let it bother you," said Betsy, trying to get Rogue to calm down.

"Who's Lila Cheney?" asked Remy, taking his eyes from where they were, staring at Rogue's chest going up and down.

"Lila was the girl with Dazzler," said Betsy.

"Oh, so that's her name. Never really paid much attention to her. She and Dazzler always rubbed me the wrong way."

"Right, whatever, Rogue you okay?" Betsy said.

Rogue slowly nodded wiping the lingering tears from her eyes. What Alison and Lila had said only made her feel even more worthless. What's the point of having control of her powers if everyone is still going to treat her like a freak? The six months of the cure was bad since everyone but Logan, Bobby, and Warren saw her as a traitor. Even Betsy saw her as a traitor to their kind, although she would probably not admit it now. When she got her powers back everyone stayed clear of her accept the same people only with Storm, Jubilee, Piotr, and Betsy added to the list. And now, even with all of the control in the world, people still hate her. Will she ever be fully accepted? Betsy must have heard her thoughts because she turned to Remy and said "Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. Rogue and I have some girl talk to do."

"Fine," Remy walked to the door before he heard his name called. Turning around, he looked directly at Rogue who smiled and said "Thank You."

Remy smiled back and nodded before walking out.

When he was gone Betsy turned to Rogue and said, "You need to date."

Author Notes

Sorry for ending it there but it's almost three in the morning where I live and I have a 12:30 class today so, I really need to go to sleep. I might not update a lot but I will try to finish this by the end of the month. Anyone like my version of Psylocke? I will say that it's hard to get characters just like what you read in the comics, but I will try to get them somewhat in character. That being said, please excuse me in advice for the love struck and possibly possessive Remy Lebeau I will give you. Also, Remy not knowing who Lila Cheney is was something I came up with has a joke since Remy and Lila date when Rogue is with Magneto during the whole Age of Apocalypse thing. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and please review. Oh and thanks to all who have already added me to their alerts and who reviewed for the first chapter. I don't have time to list names, but I really appreciate that since writing has been my passion for a while. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to put another chapter out, but it might be awhile before update again, school is a killer. Enjoy.

Standard Disclaimer apply

* * *

Chapter 3: Makeovers and Plans

"You need to date."

Rogue looked at Betsy with a bemused "What?"

"You need to go on a date, or two, to get out of this funk you seem to be in." said Betsy as she went to the window and opened it up to let fresh air in. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Rogue and said, "I know that you're hurt over Bobby, but come one, luv, you need to move on from that bastard."

"Don't call him that!" shouted Rogue.

Betsy raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"It's not Bobby's entire fault. I was the one hanging out with other guys. Hell, I was around Remy more than him, I really don't blame Bobby for this."

Betsy wasn't sure what to say. She had always known that Rogue loved Bobby (only God knows why) but she never knew that she blamed herself. Betsy went over to Rogue, who was sitting on the bed, and rubbed her shoulder.

"Rogue, it's not your fault. You never tried anything with those guys. Bobby is the one who couldn't handle his girlfriend's attention not being on him for a second. You are your own person, Rogue, and you are allowed to have male friends."

Rogue nodded, "I just don't want to date anyone else. I still like Bobby and I think that it will be hard to just switch my feelings off like that."

"I understand, just think about it, okay. Come on let's get out here."

Rogue agreed and the two walked out of the room only to see Kitty and Bobby, hot and heavy outside her room, across the hall. Rogue watched, shocked, while Betsy had a disgusted look on her face. "Come on, Rogue," she whispered. Rogue agreed and was about to move before she heard them talk.

"I can't believe I'm with you," said Kitty with a dreamy look on her face. Bobby smiled and said the three words that shattered Rogue completely, "I love you."

The two never noticed their audience and simply went into the room, still kissing. Betsy shook her head and turned to see if Rogue was okay, but was surprised to see that she did not have a single tear in her eye. In a matter of fact, Rogue looked like she wanted to strangle someone.

"Rogue, luv, you okay?"

Rogue shook has she said, "We were together for two and a half years, and he didn't say I love you until I got control two months ago. "They were together for what, less than four weeks, and he just out and says it." Shaking her head as if to clear it form cobwebs, Rogue turned to Betsy and said, "You still want to arrange those dates, right?"

* * *

Remy went to the Danger Room after being kicked out of Rogue's room. Six hours later, he was tired out having used of all of his energy defending himself against the Wolverine, who seemed pissed off more than normal. Now that it was time for dinner, Remy moved to go shower and head for the kitchen, Logan right behind him.

"Tired already, Gumbo?" asked Logan, smirking at the limping Cajun.

"You didn't have to hit Remy so much, Wolvie, what I ever did to you?"

"What, you can't take a hit Cajun," Logan taunted the twenty-one year old who was now holding his arm, "And don't call me Wolvie."

"Whatever."

Logan went ahead while Remy prepared himself for dinner properly. You can't just present yourself to the world looking like anything can you? After he was done (about an hour later), Remy made his way to the kitchen only to see an unusual sight, which is saying something since he live in a house full of mutants.

Several of the young guys in the mansion were surrounding someone at one of the tables, while the girls and Bobby were looking over with jealously. Making his way over to the crowd, he tapped Sam, a fellow southerner, on the shoulder and asked, "What's going on?"

Sam blushed and pointed to the center of the crowd, "Rogue."

Remy followed his hand and saw Betsy sitting down and smiling with a pretty girl sitting next to her. It took awhile for his brain to register that it was Rogue. She always looked beautiful to Remy, but now, she looked like a goddess. She had on light make up giving her face a natural glow, and she was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans but they hugged her body like second skin. Her hair was put in a side chignon with chopsticks through it and her white stripes in her face. Even though the changes were small, Rogue carried herself with such confidence that she might have well been nude. At that moment from looking around the room, Remy could tell that he a lot of had competition.

* * *

"Did you see Bobby? He looked like he wanted to jump me or something! He was even looking at Kitty." Rogue said, sitting down on her bed. After hearing what Bobby said earlier, Rogue decided that know was the time to move on so she asked Betsy to help her buy some more clothes. It seemed to have worked because as soon as she walked into the dining room for dinner, all eyes were on her and the boys, including Bobby, began to drool.

Betsy giggled at Rogue's statement before turning serious. "This is not about Bobby, remember. This is about moving on."

"I know."

"Good, because I think that you should go on a series of dates."

"A series of dates! You just said one!" shouted Rogue.

"No, I just said you need to date. I never said how many."

Rogue sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, how many."

"Ten."

"What, no way I'm I going on ten dates arranged by you."

"Fine, eight."

"Two."

"Seven."

"Two."

"Five."

"Two."

"Three, and I'm not going any lower."

Rogue sighed, "Fine, they better be good dates though."

"Oh, don't worry, they will be."

With those words alone, Rogue became very scared.

* * *

Author Notes: How was it? I didn't really like this chapter, but I had to get to this part before I can have her go out. Tell me if there is a problem with the grammar or something so I can go back and change it. Proofreading has never been my favorite thing. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long but I got writer's block and school has been crazy. College is definitely no joke and sorry in advance for any grammatical errors you see since my hand is like throbbing from writing this much. Anyway, there is one chapter left after this since I pretty combined like three chapters in one with this. Lazy move, but I don't have time to write it all and I really wanted to finish this before my Microsoft Office Free Trial end on April 30, so I should have the next chapter up by Thursday. Also, thanks to all of those people who have reviewed, favorite, or story alerted my stories. You guys are the best! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics or the X-Men although I wished I did. That would be awesome.

* * *

Chapter 4: Realizations and Invitations

Rogue had good reasons to be scared after the two disastrous dates that Betsy had arranged for her. Two Fridays in a row, Rogue was set up with a guy of Betsy's choice, and both dates turned into something that Rogue could not put into words. Sitting in her room, Rogue sat on her bed, thinking about her dates and why she let Betsy arranged them.

The first date was with a non mutant named Tim who worked in the coffee shop that many Xavier students visited. Rogue had to admit that he was cute with his blonde, wavy hair and blue eyes with a physique that would make must guys jealous. He agreed to a date and Rogue met him at his place of work to get to know each other. It had gone well for the first thirty minutes, he did not mind that she was a mutant and they had the same interest in literature. It went downhill, however, when his ex-girlfriend, that Rogue now knows is named Dana, came in and immediately demanded who she was. It was then that Rogue knew that Tim had only agreed to a date to make his girlfriend jealous since dating a mutant was bound to make your ex think twice about dumping you. When the two started to kiss each other in front of her, Rogue silently slipped out.

The next one was with Joseph Dane, a new recruit that has shown interest in Rogue since he arrived. He was incredibly eager and the date had gone rather well. They talked about his younger sister Lorna, who was two years younger than Rogue and treated her like a big sister, as well as the other things that one would talk about on a date. Despite it being what most would call a perfect date, Rogue just wasn't into it. It wasn't just about the fact that Joseph reminded her suspiciously of Magneto, but that a certain red eyed Cajun as been populated her thoughts lately.

Rogue noticed a decline in Remy's appearances when Betsy announced that Rogue was going on a date. When the date ended badly, Remy was the first to console her saying that she would one day find her prince charming (as corny as that sounds). However, when she came back from her date with Joseph, Remy was nowhere to be found. With Betsy with Warren and Jubilee, her other female confidante, studying for one of her college courses, Remy was the only one she could confine in. When she went to his room, what she saw made her feel emotions that she hadn't felt since Bobby. Remy was coming out of his room without his shirt on, but he wasn't alone. Dazzler came out with him, her face glowing in happiness. Before she walked away, Dazzler turned around and kissed Remy passionately on the lips, with him happily responding. Rogue had quickly turned around and went to her room feeling terrible. At that moment, Rogue realized that she was feeling jealous and that she liked Remy more than she originally thought. To say that it hurt would be an understatement. It felt like someone had taken her heart and stomped on it. Maybe she was exaggerated, especially since her and Remy was not even a couple, but when she was on the date with Joseph, all she could think about was Remy and the time they spent together, before and after she found Bobby with Kitty.

Since then, she has avoided Remy at all costs which was easy since he was avoiding her too. When he wasn't with Dazzler, he was with Lila or so other girl in his little fan club. Now that it was Wednesday, Rogue was just going stay in her in room until Betsy told her about her next date for this Friday. Hopefully, she would find her prince in whoever he would be.

* * *

Betsy was freaking out. It was already Wednesday and she has yet to pick someone who can be a suitable date to Rogue.

'Who can I use?' she thought has she gone over potential candidates in her head.

'Piotr? No he's still hung up on Kitty.'

'Sam? No he's like a little brother to her.'

'Remy? No that would ruin the plan.'

"Hey Betsy, what's up?" said Jubilee who walked into the recreation room to watch television. Since it was in the middle of the day, most of the young residents were in class, leaving the room empty. Betsy nodded to Jubilee and continued to think about potential candidates.

Jubilee sat down on the couch next to Betsy and watched her show when Betsy suddenly jumped up out of frustrated.

"Why is it so hard to find a date for a hot mutant?" Betsy screamed.

Jubilee watched Betsy as if she were crazy and said, "Why not just get Gambit go on a date with her? We all know he's crazy about her."

Betsy sat back down and shook her head with a no. "Asking Remy would ruin everything."

"Why is that?"

Betsy sighed at Jubilee's statement as if she was a seven year old that asked a stupid question. "Because, how can Remy get jealous of Rogue's date if she is on a date with him?"

Jubilee's eyes went wide. "Are you telling me that the only reason that you are putting together all these dates is so Gambit would confess to Rogue?"

"You catch on fast, but yes, that is exactly what I'm doing. If I just arranged them to be on a date, Rogue would see it as chore and not take it seriously. Since Remy has yet to tell Rogue how he feels, I had to give him a little push," said Betsy.

"I think your plan has back fired. I haven't seen the two of them in the same room since last week, and Gambit has been hanging around Dazzler and her wannabe slut band."

"That's not a problem, since Rogue has definitely realized that she likes Remy now after seeing them together. Plus, what he has going with Dazzler is nothing serious. They have not had sex and Dazzler is only making it look like they did. Remy is only hanging out with them because he's hurt by Rogue dating other guys and Dazzler and her gang gives him nonstop attention."

"How do you know all this?"asked Jubilee, looking at her with a bemused look.

Betsy did not respond but pointed to her head. "Oh, yeah, I forgot," said Jubilee.

"Why are you down her anyway? You're usually with Kitty."

"Oh well, Kitty wants to be alone, since her and Bobby has been having relationship issues."

"What? Are you serious?" shouted Betsy. This information was not what she was expecting Jubilee to say. After Bobby had confessed his love to Kitty in the hallway, Betsy was sure that their relationship was going to be the real deal, but apparently she was wrong.

"Yeah, remember when you gave Rogue that makeover three weeks ago? Well, Bobby's been running his mouth to some of his friends, saying how he wished he had stayed with Rogue instead of cheating with Kitty. It seems like he regrets it, especially since his friends are drooling over her like when she got control of her powers. Kitty heard and didn't like what he said, of course. The two got into an argument after that. From what Kitty's been telling me, she wonders if Rogue was to say that she wanted Bobby back would he go to her. Honestly, she has a reason to be worried. Bobby has a wondering eye but I don't think Rogue is the one she should be worried about."

"Why do you say that," asked Betsy, very interested in the gossip around the institute.

"I've seen Bobby hanging out with Lorna Dane for a couple of days now and they look more than friendly," said Jubilee, "But Kitty has also been out with Piotr without Bobby knowing, so she can't really talk."

Before Betsy could respond, her boyfriend walked in, holding two tickets. "Guess who is going the Annual Worthington Masquerade Ball this year," said Warren, happily handing a ticket to Betsy.

"Sounds great, when is it?"

"It's this Friday actually. Why"

"Do you have any available friends," asked Betsy.

"Yeah, actually I do. There's Noah, his father is some oil tycoon."

"Is he mutant friendly?"

"Yeah, he is. He's friends with me remember."

Betsy smiled has a plan formed in her head.

* * *

Remy Lebeau was not happy. He had just come out of another gruesome Danger Room session with Logan, better known as the Wolverine, who had just given him another vivacious beating. At first, he did not know why the Wolverine was beating him to a pulp, but after talking to Storm, he found out that Logan had recently went to another trip to Canada to find himself only to come up short. Apparently, Storm had suggested that Logan take out his frustrated on the Danger Room and Remy was his best opponent since he had the best stamina healing factor next to Logan himself. Remy was happy to help but wished that Storm could have at least warned him.

Remy walked slowly to his room, his bones aching as he walked.

'Healing quickly my ass' Remy thought as he made it to his room. He was happy to see that Dazzler was nowhere in sight. The girl has been hanging around him since Friday when he kicked her out of his room. Remy had been tired, having just come from the Danger Room to get over his no Rogue stress, when he came out of the shower to find Dazzler sitting on his bed. After telling his groupie to get out, he managed to get her to leave by promising to kiss her. The next day Rogue was avoiding him which only meant one thing; her date with Joe had gone perfectly. It was then that Remy decided to move on, but it was hard especially since Dazzler and her crew were only street smart at best. He always knew that he was attracted to Rogue but being around her as much as he had been made him realize that he had slowly but surely fell in love with her. Sighing, he opened his door only to see that someone was already inside. Not looking to see who it was but suspecting it was Dazzler, Remy moved to his dresser to get more clothes to change.

"It's amazing, _chere, _that you are able to break into a thief like Remy's room." said Remy.

"Expecting someone, Gambit?"

Noticing that the voice wasn't Dazzler's, Remy turned around to see Betsy Braddock sitting on his bed.

"Bets, what a surprise! If you were interested in _moi_ you should have just said. Remy would have been here sooner!"

"Listen, Gambit, I'm here to tell you that Rogue is going on a date with Noah Knight, a friend of Warren's, on Friday," said Betsy, "What are you going to do about it?"

Noticing the serious tone in her voice, Remy sat in a chair by his desk and responded with, "what can Remy do, Rogue obviously don't like _moi_, which is why she is into dating anyone but him."

"You're so full of it, Remy," said Betsy has she got up to go to the door but stopped. "Rogue likes you, a lot, but we both know she's the type to need a push into the right direction. The address is printed on your ticket, and please wear a mask and suit."

With that last note, Betsy left leaving Remy to think. If what Betsy said was true, he had more of a shot than her realized.

"I guess Remy is going to a masquerade."

* * *

Rogue got up later that night to see Betsy and Jubilee jumping up and down with excitement outside her door. Although it was normal to see Jubilee with so much energy, seeing Betsy like that was still amazing to Rogue. It just shows how much Betsy has opened up.

"Guess what?" asked Jubilee.

"What?" asked Rogue back, playing along.

"You're going to a ball with a rich oil tycoon's son."

"What!?" shouted Rogue looking at Jubilee then Betsy who just nodded.

"That's right, luv, you are going to the masquerade with me and Warren this Friday."

"That's great, and why are you two looking at me like that?"

Betsy and Jubilee were looking at Rogue with eerie grins.

"You didn't think that you were going to the looking like that did you," asked Betsy.

Rogue was now doubling in terror of what was to come.

* * *

Author's note

Did anyone like it? I didn't like it much myself but I really want some feedback so review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for posting so late, but my internet service was out since the last time I posted and although the bill was paid that Monday, it still did not come back on almost two weeks later. I had to get a new modem and that took a while so sorry. This is the last chapter. I might go back and rewrite it but I really want to finish now since I would rather write one shots. I really enjoyed writing this and I loved the positive feedback I had gotten especially since they loved this story more than I thought people would. I would probably write another one shot in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics or the X-Men although I wished I did. That would be awesome.

* * *

Chapter 5: Masquerades and Conclusions

Rogue walked with Jubilee down the hallway carrying several shopping bags. It was Friday, the day of the masquerade, and Rogue, Jubilee, and Betsy had gone shopping. While Betsy had went to her room to get ready, Jubilee had agreed to help Rogue get ready since she wasn't going herself. It was now close to 7:30 and Jubilee was just finishing putting on Rogue makeup.

"Alright, I'm done," said Jubilee, smiling while leading Rogue to a floor length mirror. Looking at herself, Rogue could not believe what she saw.

The green and black dress she wore was floor length and the top was made like a corset. Her hair was done in curls with her white stripes framing her face. As simple as it all was, with her makeup done perfectly, Rogue felt like a princess.

"Thank you, Jubs," said Rogue, turning around to hug her friend.

"Yeah, Yeah, no problem. You have to go downstairs or Warren and Betsy will leave you. We don't Cinderella to not miss her own ball, now do we?" said Jubilee, smirking while handing Rogue her black mask.

Rogue smiled and the two left her room, making their way to the front door. On their way, Rogue and Jubilee ran into Remy and Dazzler, who seemed to be arguing about something. Rogue couldn't help the feeling of jealousy erupting inside of her.

"Why can't you just have me?" said Dazzler sadly has Rogue and Jubilee approached them.

Before Remy could reply, he spotted Rogue and a look of longing appeared on his face. However, Rogue did not notice since she was too busy staring at Dazzler who was staring at them like they were insects.

"Do you mind?" asked Dazzler rudely.

"Yeah, we do. Can you and your boy toy move out the way, we are kind of in a hurry," said Jubilee, ready to step in Dazzler's face.

Dazzler did not stick around to see. She merely scoffed, turned to Remy and said, "You two deserve each other." She gave Rogue an icy stare before walking down the hallway to her room.

Remy, however, was only looking at Rogue. When she finally noticed, Remy gave her a smile and said, "You look beautiful, chere, like a goddess."

"Thank you, Remy," said Rogue, unsure of what to say. Remy nodded, said bye to Jubilee before tucking a silver watch into his pocket, and walking down the hall to his room.

"Come on we need to go now," said Jubilee.

Rogue turned from her original activity of watching Remy leave and followed Jubilee to the front entrance. When they arrived, they saw that Warren and Betsy was already there but that Kitty, Bobby and several other students were there to see them off. Logan and Ororo Monroe had gone out and Dr. Hank McCoy was in his lab so no one was around to tell the students to leave them being. As Rogue walked down the stairs, the boys that were there started wolf calling and whistling.

"You look beautiful, Rogue," said Joseph while Lorna agreed.

Rogue said her thanks and turned to Bobby and Kitty; both had strange looks on their faces. Kitty awkwardly stepped up first.

"You look really nice Rogue," said Kitty, oozing awkwardness.

"Thank you," said Rogue not really knowing what to say.

Kitty seemed to be struggling with something. Taking a deep breath she seemed to saw everything on her mind in one minute.

"Rogue, I'm so sorry for what Bobby and I did to you! I know it was wrong, but a part of me felt jealous because you had Bobby and every other guy here after you and when he started showing interest I took it. Please forgive me and would really like to be your friend!"

Rogue stared at her before breaking into a smile. She could just slap Kitty and tell her and her apology to go to hell, but decided to go the nice route. "It's okay Kitty, I forgive you and I would like to be friends, too."

Kitty face lit up and she turned to Bobby has if to tell him the good news only to see that Bobby was giving Rogue a lustful look. Kitty's face went from smile to pure hatred in seconds.

"I knew it! I knew you still liked her!" Kitty shouted.

Everything seemed to go still as the light hearted scene became something like soap opera. Bobby stared at Kitty like she was crazy.

"What? I don't like Rogue anymore. If I did I would still be with her!"

"Oh, so you just want Lorna then!"

Everyone gasped as they turned to Lorna who was red faced but still look determined.

"He only came to me because you have been with Piotr," said Lorna, joining the fight.

"I've talked to Piotr, but I know that you two have done worse! I heard from Jubilee, who heard from Rahne, who heard from Sam that he found you two in bed together so don't even try to deny it!"

At this point, several people had gathered at the front entrance, looking at the fight. Bobby seemed to have literally froze, but then found his voice.

"Nothing happened between me and Lorna, kitty."

"What, you can't say that!" said Lorna. She turned to Kitty and said, "We got drunk last week and had passionate sex with each other and there is nothing you can do about it," finishing with a smug look.

Kitty looked at her long and hard before slapping Lorna in the face and hitting repeatedly. While Jubilee and Sam tried to pry the girls a part, Joseph shouted, "You slept with my seventeen year old sister!" and jumped Bobby who looked like he had frozen again. Rogue could not believe what was happening, and saw that Betsy was signaling her to the door.

"Let's leave before they notice," she whispered and the three slipped out.

* * *

Remy was sitting at the top of the stairs, laughing silently at the spectacle that was going on. Lorna was pulling Kitty hair while Jubilee was pulling Kitty away. Joseph had stopped hitting Bobby, but he was still giving death glares to the boy who was helping Sam pry Lorna from Kitty. A part of Remy felt sorry for the teens involved in the scandal, but the smart side said that they deserved. Kitty was stupid to believe that Bobby wouldn't cheat on her when he already did it to his first girlfriend and Lorna was a teenager who didn't know what she wanted. Right now she's sniffing around Bobby but Remy knows firsthand that she doesn't want him since she has flirted with him and has shown interest in Alex Summers, the late Scott Summers younger brother. As for Bobby and Joseph, he didn't like either one of them due to their pasts with Rogue, so they could beat each other into the med bay for all he cared. Shaking his head at the mayhem that was sure to give Storm a heart attack when she arrive, Remy got up and headed back to his room. He had a_ fille_ to win over.

* * *

Rogue has been at the masquerade ball for about an hour and she was completely bored. When they arrived, Warren introduced her to Noah, who was just as cute as Betsy had shown her in the picture. Although he was dreamy with his blue eyes and brown hair, Noah was a total snob who only talked about himself. After sitting down at the table while listening to Noah talk about his yacht, Rogue was ready to leave. She was scanning the crowd, trying to find Warren and Betsy to leave, when she saw him. A tall, lean man was standing at the food table, staring at her with an unreadable expression. He wasn't dressed like the other men there who were dressed to the nines in black suits. The mystery man under a black mask was wearing a blood red dress shirt and black dress pants with his auburn hair falling to his shoulders. If it wasn't for the fact that the strangers eyes weren't glowing, Rogue would have thought that he was Remy. When he saw that she was looking, he fluidly made his way across the dance floor and stopped in front of Rogue.

"Care to dance, miss?" the man asked with a perfect northern accent.

Rogue felt disappointed with his non Cajun voice, but still took his hand and he led her to the dance floor where everyone was waltzing. Rogue looked back to see that Noah was frowning at them but this disappeared when a leggy blonde came to chat him up. Rogue loved the flow of everyone's bodies and when the stranger grabbed her hand and they began to dance, she felt like she was flying. The sway of their bodies made Rogue feel like they were dancing on a cloud and the guy was a great dancer. They continued like this until the song ended and the stranger led her to a balcony. Rogue felt nervous to be with a complete stranger somewhere secluded, but couldn't help but know that she could trust him. The mystery man turned to her, his brown eyes staring into her green ones.

"Remy still say that you look like a goddess _chere_." As he said this, a smile spread across his face.

"Remy?"

"In the flesh, _moi belle fille_."

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked, feeling confused about the situation.

"Betsy gave _moi_ an invitation and told Remy to come to get you. If I didn't know any better chere, I would think that she set us up."

"Yeah, I think she did," said Rogue, silently remembering herself to thank Betsy later.

Rogue looked at him thoroughly and noticed his eyes once more.

"How are your eyes brown?"

Remy smirked and showed Rogue the silver watch that she saw him with earlier. Turning a dial, his eyes went from muddy brown to his normal glowing red on black. "I took it when Hank wasn't looking. I don't think he'll notice."

"And the accent."

"_Chere_, you can't stay up north and not be pull off a perfect Yankee accent."

"What about Dazzler, then?" Asked Rogue, trying to have everything figured out, "I saw you two kiss."

Remy looked confused before remembering the time she was talking about. "Remy only did it so that she would leave _moi_ alone. Remy found her in his room and she would leave unless he did it. Besides, I was still angry over you taking Magneto junior to a restaurant and Remy wasn't thinking straight. This entire time and the time before it, I have only thought of you. I love you, Marie."

Hearing him say that to her, speaking in first person and saying her real name, was what made her the most emotional. Both seemed to move towards each other like a magnet and Rogue soon found Remy's lips on hers. This kiss was different than any other that Rogue has had. While Bobby had been gentle, Remy's kiss was hot and passionate but still had certain gentleness to it. Remy nipped at her bottom lip and Rogue shyly opened her to let his tongue in. After what felt like forever, they parted, breathing hard from their previous activity.

Rogue smiled and looked Remy in the eye, "I feel we're like I'm rushing into this."

"_Chere_, if anything we should have been together when Remy first showed up. Remy wanted you since he first saw you."

Rogue laughed as Remy twirled her around and they began to dance to the muffled music.

* * *

Three months later

Rogue woke up to early and saw that Remy was still asleep. Remembering what they did the night before, she can understand why he was so tired. Blushing at the thought, Rogue brushed some of his hair out of his face. Since the masquerade ball, things have changed around the mansion. Logan and Ororo were dating both were surprised to come home from their date that day to find two girls fighting over Bobby. After having frosty attitudes directed towards him from both girls for about three weeks, Lorna and Kitty forgave Bobby, but neither seemed to be interested in him anymore. Kitty felt that Bobby was only into the excitement of their relationship and was only using her because Rogue wasn't around. Lorna thought the same but felt worse since she said that Bobby took advantage of her due to her age. Joseph was very protective of Lorna during that time and when Bobby tried to approach her, Joe would tell him to beat it before he gives him another black eye.

Kitty and Lorna had since moved on with Piotr Rasputin and Alex Summers respectively. When Jubilee brought up the arrangement at their slumber party (a now weekly Saturday night thing for the girls) Lorna admitted that she was using Bobby to make Alex jealous, while Kitty said that she still had feelings for Piotr from their previous relationship. Betsy and Warren were now planning a wedding for next spring and Rogue was named maid of honor while Remy was named best man since he told Warren that if anyone walked down the aisle with Rogue other than him, he would learn how to blow up organic material.

Rogue was also happy that she no longer had to deal with Remy's groupies being around since most have either moved on to other guys or gotten over their crush. Even Dazzler had a new guy named Longshot. Rogue thought that they were good together, but Remy didn't like him which was mostly due to Longshot trying to flirt with Rogue on his first day there.

Looking at his peaceful expression, Rogue felt her heart melt. "I guess I finally found my prince."

Hearing her talk, Remy slowly opened his eyes. Looking at her, he smiled.

"Slept good, _chere_?" he asked while sitting up and yawning.

"Yeah I slept alright. Why you ask?"

"Because Remy feel that we should have a little fun before we get up for the day," he said with a mischievous look.

Understanding what he meant, Rogue let out a giggle has Remy attacked her neck. Looking at her, Remy whispered "I Love You, Marie."

Rogue smiled, "I Love You, too, Remy."

* * *

Author Note: Tell me if there are any errors and I will go back to fix them later. Did anyone like the fight between Kitty and Lorna? I wasn't going to do it at first but did it anyway since it is so out of their personalities (at least I think with Kitty). Also, I might post a list of possible future stories in the future but they would probably be something other than X-Men like Naruto, Bleach, Harry Potter or a crossover between two of them. I would probably do more X-Men later. Please Review!


End file.
